


Lines

by Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby



Series: The Punk and The Jerk [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Art, Artist Steve Rogers, Bigotry (mentioned), But he can't really draw due to his angst and busy af schedule, In which I brief describe Bucky/Seb's beauty, Kisses, M/M, Steve Rogers Angst, Where i get fancy and add page breaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby/pseuds/Im__A__Brooklyn__Baby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was kind of rare for Steve to draw nowadays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to my second Stucky oneshot. More angst 'cause I love ya'll ^_^ Hope you enjoy it as much as Love Will Never Forget!

It was kind of rare for Steve to draw nowadays.

 

He'd start out with fuzzy line, not really going any particular direction. Then, he'd ponder on what he wants to draw. Flowers. Natasha. Sam. The rain on the Empire State Building. He'd sit there for almost an hour before he gets any inspiration. But, by time he finds it, there's either a team meeting or Nat and Sam inviting him to dinner.

Then, poof! It'll be lost for the whole day.

He sat in his kitchen with a steaming cup of tea. His Spotify playlist running on his phone. (It's a bomb playlist. Lots of Halsey and FKA twigs. Ella Fitzgerald, too.) This time Steve Rogers was determined to draw something.  _Anything._

Steve started off like he usually does. But, it was a curved line, that moved down to a point. He darkened the line before moving on to drawing a line identical to it, on the other side.

A short, curved line.

Two diagonal lines.

A line that's shaped like a sideways archer bow.

A wide half circle-like line under it.

Still no phone call or any invitation from Nat and Sam.

Steve kept going.

Another curved line.

A straight line.

Steve froze when he realizes what he's been sketching.

It...it couldn't be Bucky!

Why was he drawing Bucky?

 

Bucky, with his winsome protruding eyes and supple pink lips. His fat jaw that Steve always found attractive. His cheeckbones that looks like they'll cut you if you touch them.

 

It's not unfathomable why Steve ended up _accidentally_ drawing his lost lover.

 

He can't help but think how different it was in the 30s.

* * *

Steve would be curled in one of the wooden chairs in their living room with his sketchbook in hand. He'd be drinking tea since it was always his stress reliever. (Also doubled as his art idea liquid.) But, Steve usually never knew what to draw when he'd set a time to do it. Creativity doesn't work that way.

 

Before he knew how much time passed, Bucky would be walking through the door, muttering about his bigoted boss. 

Now, Bucky has had a plethora of asshole bosses. Racists, misogynists, homophobes. By the sound of it, this one was racist.

"Fucking piece of shit." Bucky mumbled whilst angrily pulling his arms from his jacket, "I'd beat the shit out of him if I didn't need this job."

He'd throw down his sketchbook and give Bucky a sweet kiss to calm him down. 

It would always do the trick.

"How was your day?" Steve knew damn well how his day went but sometimes Bucky just liked to hear him put it in better words.

But, Bucky glared at him.

"Steve, you know damn well how my day went! My asshole boss is a fucking racist!" By then, Bucky would be sitting on the couch, just ranting his ass off. He had his dark brows knotted, his pink lips running a minute. A few times, he'd run a shaky hand--from his boiling frustration--through his bistre hair. By some miracle, a dim stream of sun would shine on his tan skin. 

 

Finally, Steve had his image.

 

So, he started drawing the annoyance on Bucky's face while his boyfriend was furiously doing a crossword puzzle.

 

"Fuck, I didn't even ask how about you. How was your day?" Steve just smiles and waves him off, "It's fine. You actually just made it better."

 

"Don't I always?" Bucky beamed. Steve rolled his eyes and punched Bucky in the shoulder.

 

"Jerk."

 

"Punk."

* * *

But, now it's nothing like that. He doesn't even have Bucky. Gosh, he doesn't even know where he is! Somehow, he can't help but think about what he did wrong. How he could have prevent Bucky from  _ever dying_  in the first place. He would still have Bucky rants about a asshole bigot. His faint smell of coffee, cigarettes and cologne. His sweet voice to get him through his asthma attacks.  _It's all my-_

 

The phone ringing off the hook caught his attention. 

 

Here's that invitation to dinner. 

 

But.....what if.....? Steve contemplates it for a bit.  Be swallowed by his regrets or have takeout with Nat and Sam?

 

Steve picks up the phone on the 21st ring.

 

"H-hello?" He clears his voice to sound less emotionally tortured. Possibly, they'll have Italian tonight. He's been having a weird craving for it since.....yesterday.

"Steve? Hey, geez, you sound like hell. Are you okay?" Sam questions. Steve rolls his eyes but can't stop the smile spreading on his face. He liked people being concerned about him even though he doesn't seem like he does.

"I'm fine, Sam. What's up?"

"Something really serious has just happened and you need to know. Follow the directions that I sent you." Steve's a little concerned about Sam now. Fuck, what trouble has he gotten into? To be fair, _Sam Wilson's annual bar fights_  rarely happen.

"Did you get into a bar fight?"

"I found him." Steve hearts beat out his chest like it's a prisoner. He white knuckles the marble countertop and tries to remain calm. He doesn't want a panic attack.

"You alright?" 

"Yeah, ummm, I'm fine. I'll be there."

 

Maybe it'll be 1930 all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Love ya'll and have a wonderful day :)


End file.
